Notas mortales
by SatSly
Summary: AU Bubbline. Marceline, la reina vampiro conoce a Bonnibel que es una talentosa pianista, hija de un adinerado francés. Su vida da un giro inesperado.


Esta serie no me pertenece, está inspirada en Marceline y Bubblegum de la serie Adventure time.

Esto lo escribí escuchando sonata claro de luna (version 60 minutos) así que si que si quieren más dramatismo, les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando esa canción. Sin más preambulos, disfruten.

* * *

Marceline la reina vampira, viajaba a donde el viento la llevara. Sola, sin deseos de permanecer por mucho tiempo en un lugar pues le era difícil mantener un bajo perfil. Lo que con los años se había vuelto un poco más fácil por la diferencia de vestimenta y valores en la sociedad. Ahora encajaba en lo moderno. Algo tan sencillo como usar pantalones rasgados, que hace doscientos años hubiese sido una brutal señal de pobreza, ahora era llamada estilo grunge o punk. Y al mismo tiempo, su existencia se había complicado con la tecnología. Ya no podía volar siendo visible por las noches a su antojo y para cazar, a veces debía transformarse por completo en demonio. Un solo click, y tenía que cambiar de casa nuevamente.

Con apariencia joven, los eternos 18 años que toda mujer desearía, cualquiera, menos ella. Piel tersa, cuerpo delgado y tonificado, la figura deseada. Cabellera extensa, un oscuro y docil manto la cubria hasta casi las rodillas. De hecho, lo que más le gustaba de ser vampiro, era que su cabello podía crecer tanto como ella quisiera. Crecía a la misma velocidad que la de un humano pero pudiendo conservarlo por la eternidad. Si Marceline jamás lo hubiera cortado, sería tan – o más – largo que el de esa princesa de cuentos de hadas. Rapunzel.

Ser inmortal no era una opción. Sólo era su modo de vivir. Si se podía llamar así. Pues no se consideraba viva. Era una vampira, un demonio. A eso no se le podía llamar vida, era existir. Sobrevivir.

Había pasado toda su _vida_ cazando, el día a día sin un plan complicado. Una ladrona profesional para tomar algún gusto humano de vez en cuando y hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes. No había nada que ella no pudiera hacer –excepto salir a luz del día sin protección–. Si le apetecía ver una película, simplemente se hacía invisible e iba a alguna función del cine que no estuviese tan repleto de gente, porque no toleraba pasar mucho tiempo rodeada de mortales. Podía reírse a carcajadas –causando la molestia de los otros espectadores– cada vez que veía alguna película de miedo o suspenso. Porque ella misma había comenzado con varios mitos y leyendas al rededor del mundo. Y le parecía gracioso verlo reflejado en una pantalla. También le divertía asustar a los humanos. Porque así era ella, espontánea, temperamental. Sólo pensando en conocer lugares. _Personas nuevas, comida fresca._

En mil años había vivido demasiado y aprendió a no encariñarse con un humano, o ser viviente. Lo aprendió de mala manera. Ya que la inmortalidad era el peor castigo para un demonio o para cualquiera. Aunque no podía evitarlo, nadie nació para la soledad. Necesitaba atención y de vez en cuando tenía uno que otro romance en alguna ciudad. Cuando alguien le llamaba la atención o estaba de humor para tener relaciones casuales. Donde _saciaba_ algo más que deseo. Su estómago también y era una lástima, pues eran chicos bien parecidos. Con quienes quizá, en otra vida, hubiese tenido una relación más seria – de un mes de duración. – o habría botado por aburrimiento.

Así era Marceline, una mente artista. Es de imaginar que con mil años en el cuerpo había probado de todo en la vida. No sólo hablando de excesos de simples mortales, como drogas y todos los tipos de alcohol que casi no tenían efectos en ella. Si no, que hablando en el sentido general de la palabra, probó de _todo_.

Pero dentro de sus hobbies se encontraba la música, de hecho, ya era maestra en un par de instrumentos de cuerda. Una vez que dominó el bajo, el resto se le hizo cada vez más fácil. Con un oído desarrollado y los dedos ágiles no había instrumento que se resistiera a sus pálidas manos.

Otra entretención que tenía, era disfrazarse e ir de shopping – como buena mujer. – Además disfrutaba actuar como si fuera otra persona dependiendo del atuendo o ciudad que visitara. Cambiando sus acentos y tonos de voz, así mismo como su caminar o detalles en las distintas personalidades que había desarrollado, según ella.

Cada quien encuentra la manera de pasar su tiempo libre, pensaba Marceline. Y ella tenía muchos años de tiempo libre, por no decir que toda su existencia era eso.

Todo esto era la vampira. Un ser rodeada de soledad. Alguien que ya había olvidado ser mortal. Un animal más, cerrado a emociones y sentimientos.

Una mañana de invierno, decide ir por primera vez a un teatro de ópera. Si, Era amante de la música y no de un género en específico. Eran las melodías y la forma en que la hacían sentir pero no había visitado un lugar así. Había algo de esos lugares que no le gustaban. Quizá era la melancolía de las sinfonías la que la hacía aterrizar en la realidad y activaban su mente, estimulándola más de lo necesario. Haciéndole recordar todo ese mundo sofisticado que una vez tuvo de humana.

La mirada reprobatoria de sus padres por no ser la hija ideal. Por no tener los modales esperados o el cinismo para fingir ser la señorita perfección, como diría ella. Pero por alguna razón ese día tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar. Necesitaba tranquilidad. Calma y un lugar donde dormir.

Se acomoda en los últimos asientos, en altura suficiente para ver a la orquesta y a la vez, para no interrumpirles con sus ronquidos. Se sienta tranquilamente en un lugar libre y se cruza de brazos, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos.

La música comienza a los minutos. Un piano. La canción corre.

Frunce el ceño al oír un pequeño y sutil desfase en el compás ¿era posible que alguien novato estuviera ante cientos de personas recatadas, exponiéndose a posibles burlas? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que ese mundo era exigente, pues todos tenían ese aire de superioridad que tanto le disgustaba. Entreabre un ojo y mira al escenario con algo de curiosidad. Era una joven. Cabello largo y un vestido rosa. Genial. Una hijita de papá, piensa volviendo a cerrar su ojo.

Seguro era una chica importante y por eso estaba ahí, centro de atención. O quizá era el día especial para adolescentes sin talento. Ríe para sí y se acomoda en el asiento de cuero. Pero ya no puede conciliar el sueño. Y maldice sus oídos tan agudos por escuchar a la gente susurrar. "Oí que es una chica prodigio. Tiene las mejores calificaciones de la clase. Participa en muchos talleres, es muy pro activa y talentosa." Escucha de una mujer por ahí a lo que otra le responde "Es hija del Mr. Valois." Seguido de un jadeo de asombro. Marceline suspira pesado, está perdiendo la paciencia. "Hubiera ido a una iglesia a dormir si hubiese sabido que había tanto bullicio aquí" masculla.

La melodía sigue con más fluidez.

Una nota es todo lo que necesita para reconocer la siguiente canción. Sonata claro de luna. Beethoven.

De pronto llega el bendito silencio, sólo puede oír las cuerdas golpeadas por las teclas. Es seducida por la melodía. Imagina a la joven que tan solo vio un par de segundos tocando delicadamente porque su desarrollada audición no le permite detectar el contacto de la piel contra las teclas de mármol. Era como si sus dedos fueran el instrumento. El toque de un ángel.

En sus mil años no había sentido algo así. Era como si ese piano calmara todos los demonios que llevaba por dentro. O más bien, como si la enjaulara en gloriosas notas relajantes.

De pronto derrama una lágrima. Siente la calidez de ésta al acariciar su mejilla suavemente.

Un mundo de recuerdos viene a su mente, momentos que había intentado sepultar en toda su existencia. Errores que seguía cometiendo hasta el momento. Muertes de tantos inocentes. Todos los años que vivió intentando controlar su hambre voraz, en vano. Asesinando a los pocos amigos que logró mantener.

Otra lágrima cae ¿es _remordimiento_?

Se rehúsa a abrir los ojos, eso sería admitir que todo está sucediendo. Prefiere fingir que es un sueño, que nada es real. ¿Pero que no es irónico? Escapando de todo e ir directo a la boca del lobo.

Los recuerdos no la dejan pensar. Se rinde ante la melodía. Se pierde en ella. Fluye con cada nota.

Abre los ojos lentamente. Solo una mujer en el escenario. Se ve tan delgada y frágil. La cabellera cae libremente por sus hombros hasta llegar por debajo de su cintura -y así sentada, casi llega al suelo-. Y ese vestido dibuja sutilmente una figura femenina con curvas de una adolescente. Se ve concentrada, y a medida que avanza la canción puede notar como va relajándose. Entonces era eso, estaba nerviosa en un comienzo. Seguramente por eso falló el tiempo del compás.

Marceline la observa con una tranquilidad impropia. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea ir al teatro aquella noche. Algo bueno había resultado. La pelinegra está como congelada, deleitando sus oídos y sus ojos con ese ángel.

Recuerda, de pronto, un sueño insano que tenía en sus principios, cuando era una vampira novata. Era, en ese entonces, una pesadilla.

Un ángel de la muerte la buscaba día y noche, sin cansancio. Se aparecía casualmente en todos sus sueños. Joven e imprudente, le temía. Pues pensaba que todavía estaba viva y le temía a dejar de existir, se aferraba a ese sentimiento. Pero ahora no, y si ésa mujer era su ángel de la muerte, la recibiría con gusto. Ya estaba cansada de luchar contra sus instintos. Cansada de causar dolor. El mundo sería mejor si ella no existiese, admite en su mente sumergida en cálidas notas.

Algo la interrumpe y despierta del gustoso trance mental en el que estaba perdida. Un olor la llamaba. Llevandola de inmediato a otro estado.

"Ouch!" escuchó al instante, un joven exclamó del otro extremo del teatro. "No sé cómo siempre me termino pegando." Dice esto en un susurro porque varias personas le hicieron callar tras el primer aullido.

El olor a sangre la distraía de la velada sonora. Pero aferrada a su sentir, se rehúsa a contestar la llamada.

 _ **In crescendo**_

Los ojos de la vampireza vuelven al escenario. Ahora la joven en él parecía más apasionada a la que había visto al comienzo de la tonada. Era como si se fusionara completamente con el instrumento. Interpreta cada nota. Su semblante había cambiado.

La luz enfocándola. Marceline la observa con un brillo agudo en los ojos. Las notas aparecen con más furia. El sonido resuena en todo el lugar, no solo en esa elegante caja de piano de gran cola.

La calma de hace unos instantes se había esfumado. El olor a sangre se hace más intenso.

Si, esa mujer era un ángel de la muerte, que jugaba con ella como si fuese un muñeco. Que le seducía con su careta pacífica y ahora incitaba a todos los demonios de su cabeza a liberarse sólo con el cambio de intensidad en el sonido.

Su pecho se agita con fuerza, perdiendo el control en su respiración. La música, el aroma. No puede soportarlo más.

Era demasiado

 _ **A piacere**_

Un silencio absoluto por parte del público. Marceline desaparece al igual que el hombre que hace instantes se había golpeado torpemente.

Lo sigue hasta el pasillo. Sus ojos se han tornado de un rojo carmesí. No hay nadie más que ellos dos, camino al baño de hombres. Va tras él sin hacer ruido en sus pisadas, sólo escucha el piano.

 _ **Descrescendo**_

Aparece detrás del joven. Ahora puede oír su propia respiración. Desesperada y hambrienta, cual animal salvaje. Lo toma por la ropa y atrae hacia ella sin dificultad. Diferencia de fuerza humana a un ser sobrenatural. Abre la boca y clava una mordida en su cuello. Enterrándole los colmillos a más no poder. Bebe su sangre con una desesperación que no recuerda haber sentido antes.

 _ **Stinguendo**_

La última nota se extingue y es reemplazado por la ovación del público al tiempo que Marceline deja caer el cuerpo ya sin vida a sus pies.

Todos parecen ocupados dentro del teatro, siguen aplaudiendo respetuosamente. La joven vampiro torna de vuelta a su forma humana y los colmillos sobresalen de su boca, ensuciándola de sangre. Como cuando era una novata y tenía que morder varias veces para poder beber toda la sangre. Con el tiempo se volvió una experta pero ahora, observando al joven pálido que yace junto a ella no logra entender cómo lo atacó tan básicamente. Como si nada le hubiese importado. Ni hacer una marca perfecta o no dejar huellas.

Se inclina hasta él y hace una mueca de disgusto. Odia a esa Marceline. Estaba demasiado cansada de estos juegos y su ángel de la muerte había venido por ella. Quizá era hora de que partiera de la faz de la tierra.

Mientras tanto, la joven pianista desciende del escenario con una sonrisa amplia. Algo tímida y avergonzada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto jovial y radiante.

"¿Dónde está Alexandre?" Le pregunta a alguien que la ayuda a bajar de las escaleras.

"Fue al baño, pero estaba tan feliz de ver a su hermana por primera vez en el escenario. Estaba muy orgulloso. Tanto, que por querer grabarte a escondidas botó el móvil al suelo y al recogerlo-"

La chica de vestido rosa suspiró, giró los ojos y completó la oración "se pegó. Ugh, siempre tan distraído" ríe bajito y agrega "¿por dónde están los baños?"

La vampira estaba junto al cadáver. Perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha unos tacones en dirección suya. Por respuesta se hace invisible y da un paso al costado.

Abre los ojos un poco más de lo normal, sorprendida al ver a la concertista venir directo a ella.

Feliz y mirando en todas direcciones. Como buscando algo. La ve fruncir el ceño, casi como si estuviera intentando enfocar mejor. No la culpaba. La iluminación ahí era escasa, había escogido ese rincón en específico por lo mismo, para pasar desapercibida con su instinto animal, cazadora en estado automático.

"Alex? Oye, no es para tanto, seguro te diste duro contra el otro asiento, pero en serio no es para tanto" Ríe y agrega "Siempre te he dicho que eres un cabeza dura, así que seguro le dolió más a la banca que a ti" bromea divertida mientras se acerca. "No tienes que hacerte el desmayado ahí"

Marceline permaneció quieta sin hacer un sonido y casi sin respirar, petrificada.

"¿Hermano? Me estás preocupando en serio…" La otra chica se pone de cuclillas y pockea al joven en las costillas. Cuando no ve respuesta su expresión cambia a una más seria y lo voltea, para ver un rostro pálido e inerte. Una mancha de sangre en su frente es todo lo que puede ver.

Lanza un grito agudo y comienza a llorar apenas entiende que su hermanito está muerto.

La causante de todo está a menos de un metro de distancia, invisible aún. Lleva una mano a su boca, aún roja por la sangre fresca y la seca con la manga de su ropa. De todas las muertes que ha causado, ésta es la que más la ha afectado.

Por alguna razón no puede moverse. De pronto quisiera pedirle perdón, devolverle la vida. Como si su lado humano estuviese desempolvándose. Ese que no existía. Por nada y para nadie.

Quisiera devolver el tiempo y así nunca haber venido. En vez de eso, hubiese preferido ir a algún concierto de rock, donde hay más adrenalina y mucho menos drama. Donde pudiera pasar la noche y avanzar otro día en el capítulo de su vida.

Pero entonces, si pudiese regresar en el tiempo y cambiar todo, no hubiese conocido a la única persona que la ha calmado en mil años, aunque fuese por unos minutos. Y eso _sería un verdadero error._

Marceline se promete en ese mismo momento que hará lo posible para recompensarla, para volver a ver esa llama que sintió en el escenario. Para que la joven que rompe en llanto cerca suya, vuelva a sonreír. Aunque tuviese que dar su vida por devolver otra. Como fuese lo iba a lograr.

* * *

Llevo un montón de tiempo sin publicar una historia. Anoche me visitó una musa y me desvelé creando esto. Me encanta esta pareja, así que intentaré escribi otra historia, menos dramática claro. Como les dije, me inspiré con esa canción y esto apareció como una película en mi cabeza. Supongo que está llena de errores. Pero aún así quería compartirla con todos ustedes.

Gracias por leer y perdonen mi ignorancia en la música y en el mundo vampirezco(Seguro se me pasa algún error). Sean amables con los reviews. Espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo lo hice creando este corto.


End file.
